movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Toys To Life 4
Toys To Life 4 is the fourth installment in the Toys To Life franchise. Owen Laramore, Lacey Chabert, Will Arnett, Idina Menzel, Catherine O' Hara, Nick Frost, Drew Barrymore, James Corden, Lane Styles, Ellen Page, Sarah Vowell, Warwick Davis, Travis Willingham, and Bill Hader reprise their roles from the first three films, while Jenny Slate returns as Snake, and new additions, such as Keegan-Michael Key, Jordan Peele, and Mackenzie Crook join the cast. It will come out on March 17, 2029. Plot In 2024, Snake returns to kill John, but surrenders herself and decides to make a new plan to kill John and everything he loves for revenge on him for Murray's death, which destroys most of Toytown in the process. 1 year later, Toytown has been turned into an apocalyptic wasteland called "Toy Apocalypse", where everyone has been toughened and hardened, making them ready for more fighting. Despite Claire's statements that he has to toughen himself, John still pretends there is still peace. Suddenly, Snake reveals that she had come from five years ago and chases the citizens aboard the cat that killed Murray during the events of Toys To Life, but is stopped by a wizard named Wizzy. Wizzy leads John, Claire, Springall, and their troopers to his spell room. Meanwhile, John concocts an idea to destroy Snake, take down her lair, and restore harmony to Toytown. Wizzy gives John new skills, such as strength, and power, aspiring the gang travel beyond Toytown. Along the way they meet a beaver duo, George and Gordon in their home. Just then, Snake bursts in and destroys the two beavers's home. John teaches everyone how to be tough. Once John sneaks in Snake lair, Snake sets off the alarm and sends John, Claire, Springall and the gang to prison and Wizzy passes away. Snake heads to Toy Apocalypse and begins the invasion by making clones of herself. Springall manages to free everyone. Remembering that being king is important as he did in the first film, he and the gang follow Snake back to Toy Apocalypse. John convinces all the citizens to be as tough as they were when Snake was first defeated. John creates his own Robot mech and jumps towards Snake. Snake's clones try to weaken John, but he remembers the moves Wizzy taught him, and he angrily breaks all of the defensive weapons and her time machine, causing Snake, her clones and her timeline to be erased from existence, and Toy Apocalypse to be transformed back into Toytown. With Snake defeated, George and Gordon are accepted as new members of John's team, and all the peace and harmony in Toytown is restored. The film ends with the gang in a parade, and with the sun setting down. In a post-credits scene, John sings a cover the Sister Sledge song, "We Are Family", rickrolling the audience. Cast Owen Laramore as John Lacey Chabert as Claire Jenny Slate as Snake Will Arnett as Ian Idina Menzel as Tina Catherine O' Hara as Ouch Nick Frost as Cage, Rage, Age, and Page Drew Barrymore as Ribbit James Corden as Robone Sarah Vowell as Mousey Lane Styles as Little Spence Ellen Page as Mamo Warwick Davis as Ken The Color Worm Travis Willingham as Red Monkey Leader Bill Hader as Springall Mackenzie Crook as Wizzy the Wizard Jordan Peele as Gordon Beaver Keegan-Michael Key as George Beaver